Shadow Of Myself
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Red X has returned,but confusion,heartbreak and mystery break loose,when it turns out he is more like Robin then anyone ever knew.Can one Titan truely see past the horrible turnouts of the one she cares for most and can the same go for him as well?R&R!
1. Suspicions aroused among two

**A/N:**Hey y'll,this story takes place one year after 'The End' does and well...hope you like it!Also,for those of you who read Eternity Of Our Lifes and are currently reading Of,Stars,Fires And Flares,this story has absolutely nothing to do with it.I've just been anticpating the re-return of Red-X for so long now that I'm finally writing about it.Anywho,onwards to the storyboard!Thx for so many reviews on my other storys by the way

Gothem City...One Year After The Supposive End...

From the time the incandescent sun with it's mixtures of a pink,red and orange blend,rose from beneath the horizon and ascended it's self until it was directly focusing in on Robin's room,he knew that this wasn't going to be an ordinary day.He grunted irratably,as he yanked the maroon covers over his head to try in vain to shield off it's ever resplendent rays but to no avail.He simply couldn't put off getting up and out of bed anymore.

Sighing ineluctably,he somehow found the strength to slide his legs off to the side of his queen-sized bed and even begin to take his first stand of the day.The day of which otherwise may have not even occured if it wasn't for the fact that they had managed to vanquish the incarnation of evil himself exactly a year before.As he finally was able to find his bearings,Robin started over towards his closet and pulled out one of his many trademark costumes.Ones,he had worn for as long as he could remember and had never before given much thought to.

"Maybe I should consider a wardrobe change,"He said to himself mock-seriously,but somehow found little humor in his statement,as he took it off the hanger and made his way back to the other side of the room.

There wasn't much noise going on through out the tower,as Robin stepped out of his room expectantly,usually around this time in the Morning his friends were up and about doing whatever it was they had planned if no crimes were in progress or warning signals were going off.But as he made his way down the long hall,he thought he could hear some soft murmurs from behind him.Bracing himself for whoever it might be,Robin paused for a brief second to gather his discreetion in knowing how bad it was to be attacked from the rear,as hesnatched one of his bird-o-rangs from his utility built.Was about to counter his offender's assault,when he heard a loud wailingyelp echoing from the living room.

"Starfire!"He yelled occulsively,taking off down the rest of the hall as fast as his steel-footed boots would allow him to,all sorts of disturbing thoughts crossed his mind as he neared the enterance,"Starfire I,-"but was cut short when he saw that she had merely hit her knee on the counter while trying to balance some of her old Tamarian trinkets and trying to walk at the same time,"You...just hit you're knee on the counter?"

"Well,it was still very unpleasant,"Starfire commented with slight agitation,as she squated down to retrieve a few parcels of oddly-shaped leafs that had drifted from the top of her pile,"You are up later then you usually are,"she cocked her head from heap and offered him a cheerful smile,"I've been busy all Morning with the spring of cleaning since dawn."

"But Star,it's the middle of November,"Robin told her briefly,as he continued from the hallway door and assisted her with picking up the remains of her leaf collection,"And besides,were suppose to be keeping an eye out for Control Freak,"he finished by handing her up his few gathered leafs and then heading right for the fridge,"By the way,have you seen Cyborg?We were suppose to go over the exact number of electronic and television shops there were scattered around the city."

"I have not,as far to my knowledge,our friends took off nearly an hour ago to run some errands,"She said to him informatively,as she finally managed to get a good intergration with her towering boundless supply of bagatelles,"I think I remember them saying something about being back around the hour on noon but then again I could have misheard them..."

But she suddenly trailed off when she felt something moist and squishy underneath her feet,with unsurely widened emerald eyes,Starfire glanced down at her feet only to discover with much discontent a flattened Silkie,

"Ohh!"she gushed concernedly,dropping her load to one side as she dropped to her knees and started to pull up onthe stubbornly stuck mutated larva,"I amso sorry,Silkie.I did not see you there...but perhaps you should be more careful next time and not lay down where othersmay step on you while probably having not a clue that they had in the first place and therefore leaving you to be nothing but a poor pan of cake."

Robin paused from taking out a carton of orange juice to watch Starfire,as she carefully cradled the now deflated-looking insect close to her chest and cooeing to it tenderly as if he were her own.Although he was still too macho and concerned for his reputation to express how he truely felt for Starfire,he felt more drawn and enraptured by her every growing day.And even though the time wasn't yet right for him to reveal his deep and hidden affection for the funny,fast-paced,intellegent and not to mention in his eyes...beautiful Starfire,he still held fast for when the right day would come and he wouldn't have to keep it all too himself.

"Alright!"Cyborg's loud and sometimes just a bit supercilious voice reverberated off the metallic walls from the hall that Starfire had only come outof just a minute ago,"_Finally_,"he cried triumphantly,as he and Beast Boy came strolling in with Cyborg holding up a copy of some gamethey had just purchased,"After a successful night of camping out,I finallyhave the new Catacomb Radar game I've been dying to play for weeks now.With all new graphics,levels,this game is SO awesome!"

"Uh,hello,'we' both camped out over night to get the game that 'we' both agreed to share once we got it,"Beast Boy reminded him promptly,as he rose up onto his toe's and started to try and make a quick grab for the game ineffectually,"No fair!"he cantered with a frown creasing his aestival facial features,lowering back down and crossing his arms over his chest,"Dude,you said you weren't going to hog it like last time when we got a new game and that you wouldn't boast like _you _really got it."

"Hold up B,let me re-phase to sound even remotely like the truth,"Cyborg awnered abruptly,while still held the game nottoo high but high enough to where Beast Boy still couldn't reach it,"Although it's true you came with me after 'I' told you about it,you were too busy flirting with that preppy, blonde cheerleader instead of helping set up camp and finally in the Morning Icouldn't even get you to get off that hollow noggin you call a head,"he told him with a satisfied look that he had effectively accomplished saying what he felt,but with adisgusted grimance he averted his eyes to his hand and murmured queasily,"And it really didn't help when the dude drooled on me when I tried to wake him up either..."

"You guys become more of a mystery everytime I turn my back,"Robin interjected casually,as he carefully finished spreading peanutbutter on a planning piece of toast and placing the carton of OJ back in the fridge, finished by saying as he walked into the living room,"If you guys can't agree over a video game,then don't go together the next time either one of you go.That way,you won't have anything pointless to argue about."

The two just stood completely still for a moment,but not because of what Robin had just suggested,but because at that moment a very frustrated-looking Raven came speeding through the very door they had come through and right past them as she headed as fast as her long,slender and slightly ashy legs would carry her into the hall Starfire had entered.

Robin had witnessed it to,as he sat his unconsumed meal down on the table and as thoughts of what he had been afraid of started to resurface all over again,he gave chase past two still bewildered Titans and followed Raven as she ran down the long corridor.Finally he haulted as she dissappeared into her room and didn't even bother to shut the door,but even though she most likely knew he was there,started to get to work at taking the tools necessary and started hastily at crushing certain herbs,

"Don't worry,"she told him calmly after a few akward seconds,as she took her crunched up bits and sprinkledthem into a tall glass bottle which was narrow on top and increasinly round on the bottom,"There's no danger,I'm just conjouring an elixier that helps enhance the senses and if it isn't just another allergy reliver,then I could use it in some of my practices.That,or I make a small fortune by selling it on the market."

"My bad,I've just been a little flinchy today."Robin apologized bashfully,not meaning to appear intruding,"Ever since I got up,I've felt like someone's watching,"he leaned againist the doorframe and sighed heavily,while crossing his arms and shifting his gaze to concentrate down the hall,"I've been a little unsure about alot of things for the last few days to tell you the truth and I think it's starting to make me on edge."

"It's not good to fight what you feel,Robin,"Raven repiled coolly,standing up and holding her yellowish-looking concoction up to the light of the now high xanthous sun,"If you set aside you're insticnts and good judgement,that's when things start looking somewhat bleaker,"she shrugged as she corked the bottleuseingher telekensis and started to shake it well in the midst of it all,"You're the only one who remembered though,that today's the today everything nearly,well,did come to and end."

Instantly,Robin knew what she was talking about and wasn't the least bit surprised when she had brought it up without even having to say what it was she was referring to.The thought had indeed lingered in the very back of his mind,but he hadn't wanted to burden anyone else with the horrid memories of Trigon,who had long since vanished.And although they heard minor rumors and the occasional cryptic clue,nothing about Slade since the day they had salvaged back the desolated Earth from Raven's Father and Robin and him had exchanged their last bit of final dialouge,had ever been sighted or even mentioned much through out the Tower.

Robin sighed again,"I guess it's best we try to put the past behind us,"he started to say partly to himself,his eyes now focused on the top of her doorway,"It's time to put the search for Slade and thetrouble over Trigon to rest,that is,unless we ever need to prepare to battle either one again."

"Slade's a real possiblity,but if any remnants of my Father remained I would have sensed it by now,"Raven told him more seriously that time,as she crossed the room and sat the corked bubbling bottle on the shelf,"However,"she started comprehensively,the shadows under her eyes casted from the book case seeming to start to cover one whole side of her face,"There is someone out there watching us and from what I've experienced,I'm telling you right now,whoever it is will strike as soon as the time is right and that time I'm afraid could be very,very soon."

Her words left Robin feeling almost completely stunned,which was something the self-aware young man didn't have the pleasure of experiencing too often.For he too had felt the exact same way for some time and knowing all of what Slade had done in the past,didn't help to ease the uncomfortableness that was washing over him.But he only nodded his head stiffly at her in unspoken agreement,as he then turned from her doorway and proceeded back down the long corridor.

_Something's going to happen,_he decided right then in there,coming towards the sliding metallic door,_Raven's right about that_..._And I don't know why,but I feel he's going to pull off one of his biggest scheme's yet_._Maybe this won't be his worst,but then again it would be good._

Little did either of them know...things were going to turn out more unpredictable and sinister then either one of them could havepresume.

Well,hope you liked it!I may continue on with this and put my other TT story on hiatus.Not saying I won't be finishing it,but I have a feeling this may get a bit more publicty.Thanks for R&Ring!Byez 4 now.

LP


	2. Enter Red X

**A/N:**Thnx to everyone who review ch. one,this ch. is a bit focused around Red X and how he plans to get to Robin to...um...well,although I have been known to nearly give everything away in my Author's Note,I'm determined not to do it anymore here.So,here's my quick repiles.

**Moonlady9:**Thnx and yes.Spelling,grammar...typical typos.You know,they should really consider getting a spellcheck for us.And if I put a hiatus thing-a-ma-chig anywhere,it was probably just temporary.Anywho,I'm glad you liked it,c yaz!

**KrazyShadowNinja:**Hey,I read as far as I could on you're sequeal and now I'm trying to figure out where I left off from nearly a week and a half ago.But when school starts,procrastation is the first thing to begin.Sry,lolz!

**Zack M:**Hmm...wonder what the 'M' stands for.Yep,the only problem with this story is that X showed up in the series once again.Oh well,when life gives you lemons...make 'life' make you lemonade.Lolz,byez4 now!

Continueing...

As the warmth from the beams of the now fully risen,large xanthic sun came spilling in in one stream of nearly blinding light into the top of the small hay loft of the rusted Red Barn and pooled most of it's surface,a young teenage boy started to arouse from another restless and agonizing night of nearly sleepless and tormenting slumber,

_The only time I ever got enough sleep was when I was having a good time and still making the person I was trying to out run miserable as humanly possible,_He thought to himself satirically,as he sat upright and stared listlessly at the orb of light which glowed on him every Morning,_Ever since Slade and I lost contact,I've heard little from my good friend Robin or any of the other Titans for that matter_.

Murmuring some clearly unsuitable words under his breath,the teenager who had also come to know himself as Rowan Grayson,gradually got to his feet and started removing random pieces of straw that were caught in his torn white T-shirt and baggy,ripped jeans,as he proceeded down thelong and narrow ladder to the bottom floor of his current residence.He was about to head out for a casual run of the city to make minor hits that he knew the Teen Titans most likely wouldn't respond to,when the rustling from just off to the side of the front enterance of the Barn made he freeze in his tracks and keep him on guard,even if he couldn't do much.

"I might not have a fully-equppied aresnal of the goodies I was able to pull out last time,"Rowan announced out imminently,still remembering some of the basic skills he had learned almost two years ago from the mysterious man who had taken him in when he had ran out on his eleventh Foster homeand had offered him a home with no strings attached and nearly ample amount of freedom as along as he trained every Afternoon in different forms of Martial Arts he still never fully understood,"But I knew the day you'd finally track me down would come,"he grinned with a toothy jeer,as he prepared to come face-to-face with the other boy who had formerly been his new alter ego,whenthe sound of someone dropping something and taking off made him arch a brow,"Alright...?"

Cracking his knuckles,he moved forward with no hesistation in sight and hopping up to one of the Barn windows,made a perfect landoutside in his attempt to have the upperhand at a sneak attack.However,nothing but the lush green surroundings and an old soy bean nearly one-hundredyards away meet his determined eyes.Kicking at a mound of dirt,he starting walking forward to re-enter the Barn to finish up getting ready,when the toe of his dusty,brown tenna shoe accidently bumped onto a medium-sized box laying down just between the doorway and the window.

_A very humerous gesture,_Rowan thought to himself coolly,as he casually bent down and plucked the tightly-tapped cardboard package off from the still dew-covered lawn and took it in with him.Absentminedly raking his finger's through his messy,dark brown hair,he grabbed hold of the side of the box and ripping the top of completely,leaped from the bail of hay he had been sitting on and hid behind it while dropping the box.When no loud explosion of any kind erupted,he took a moment to wip off the trickling pesperation from his brow,as he got to his feet and peered down curiously into the box.Wondering what sort of contents that it might hold.

There lay a sort of lazer-looking gun with a long and wide barrel,along with a small dial-type device on the back of it and made completely of chrome.Rowan was tempted to snatch it up on impluse,but not before his deep porraceous eyes fell from the intensively interesting-looking weapon and onto a note that lay atop it that seemed to jump out at him.Taking a deep breath,he brought his hand down just enough to pinch one of it's corners and then standing up again,held in up to the light that was pouring into one of the Barn's few windows and read to himself carefully,

_Rowan aka. Red X,_

_It's been a while since we've made contact.I have since been what one would call 'busy' with certain matters.But that aside,it's been almost six months since our friends the Titans have had a taste of what I've taught you the last two years,yes,it really has been that long,hasn't it?_

_I'm notifying you again because I feel that I haven't been doing 'my' part to keep them busy lately.You know,I've always noticed this but you and Robin seem strangely familiar.More in looks then in attuitude.I think you've noticed that too,so,what if I told you Iknew something you may find shocking.And if you accepted it,would you be willing to do something very much so undercover.Something,that would turn the Titans and espeically Robin's world upside down?_

_If you're interest is even the slightest bit piqued,you know where to go and from there on out,I will tell you where you would need to go to make this little 'idea' of mine come into reality,_

_Slade._

Bringing his fingers to his temples,Rowan began to contemplate on the matter at hand,the matter he knew would eventually rise sooner or later.But should he go back to the mentor who had seemingly disappeared almost half a year ago on him or should he stay where he was at?However,the deep desire to get even with Robin burned a hole in his ever entangled long list of priorites and yet unaccomplished tasks.So turning to glance over his shoulder and up at the old trunk where his Red X suit had been hanging for all this time,he began to let a slight grin crease the corners of his mouth as he said to himself under his breath darkly,

"What do I have to loose."

An hour later at the Jump City's Show-All Auditorium...

Coming to a screeching hault directly outside the city's main publically displaying building,Robin wasted no time taking off his helmet and waiting the few extra seconds as the other Titans arrived onto the sceene in no time at all.Once the five of them had assembled together into a small but confident cluster,they began to proceed boldly but catiously towards the fortunately emptied but still very much hazardous large metal structure,

"Alright Titans remember,we don't know whether or not the bomb is real or fake,"Robin admonished them all firmly,as they neared the revolving glass doors that would lead them into uncertain fate,"So just like we pre-planned,Cyborg takes the Electronic part of the store,Raven the Arts section,Starfire the Entertainment and Beast Boy the lower and last section of the store,I'll be up in the upper part of the store in the Hunting section..."he finished telling them as they started to face the direction they would have to part ways in,once they all nodded in stimulant understanding and agreement in their task,Robin nodded himself but as they all turned completely and dashed off,he couldn't help but call out over his shoulder,"And becareful,I have a real unsure feeling about this."

Deliberately,Robin temporarily put his pact to be tentative aside and began quickly ascending up the long and narrow flights of stairs to the top of where he most likely knew the perpetrator would be.Although he felt bad for backing out on some of their original plan,Robin felt that whoever may try to attack on this particular day,even if they didn't appear to at first,would be singling him out.He didn't know why or even how he felt the way he did,but something inside of him urged him to trust his insticnt.Even if it might cost him something he rather not loose,because the very idea of having that one thing he had had stoled,then having stolen back himself,stolen from him again.But all that was only a small possiblity...

"Well,well,"Came the muffled,dry voice of the one person he wasn't wanting to hear at the moment,the voice chuckled with amusement as Robin surveyed the place swiftly,"You can hear me but it's a shame you can't see the very thing _you _created,"he paused for a moment and then his next words rolled out in a much more enthralling voice,"Although we've already been though this whole little 'another person's trash is another's treasure' snenario.I only thought it would be right to have a bit of a sequeal to our little tale of good and bad buys,wouldn't you say?"

"That voice..."Robin breathed under his breath roughly,his eyes finally turning skyward to the sound of the person who had spoken,"_You,_"he snarled agressively,just the mere sight of what and who he had thought was in the past now staring him straight in the eye from above,finally he restrained enough calm to shoot back up evenly,"Thought you had had enough after the last time I took back the one thing that could help power that old thing of mine.Now,I'd say either you have a really well thought out plan on how to defeat me or you've just went and gone insane."

But Red X merely shrugged it off in a cool gesture,as he leaned his back againist one of the many connection of pipes than ran and wrapped in different patterns through out the entire building ceilings,"I had little doubt you would be curious about my sudden re-entry,"he told him almost nonchalantly,pressing a small red button on his utility belt and as two black mechanical wings jetted out from a pack he had inserted ontohisback,leaped backwards and gently drifted back down to where he landed nearly six feet from Robin,"But I'm afraid I'm not here to chat."

That's when a sudden thought crossed Robin's mind hard,"Hold on a second!The only other person who could have suppiled you witha belt i-"

Abruptly cut short from the unexpected flash of instant hypnotizing chemicals from the large and roundly barrled rifle,which Rowan had been told earlier would made any person go under total hypnosis for as long as the host wished them too,Robin's whole face went blank and his mind went into a sort of daze.Spinning the top ofhypno-blaster up to his mouth and blowing away the gray gunsmoke starting to curl into the air,he watched as the teen collasped onto the bare floor in a sprawled postion.

"I'm Robin,"He started to say the words that were lodged within his mind almost like he himself had been brainwashed,as he bent over and taking the fallen Titan under the arms,dragged his limp body down further down into the Hunting section,"And you're Red X and the two of us are sworn enemies.And as for the Titans,you never had a single feeling except for utter bitterness and dislike for them,as well as the ones closest to you."

To Be Continued...

Whatever Red X has planned,no good can come of it.Stay tuned!


	3. Phase one:Commenced

Well,I'm back!For round three...OMG,I had a rough last few nights but I'm finally able to get back on here and do what I lo...like...alot...you know.Anywho,here's some repiles to the reviews I got last ch.

Moonlady9:Thnx for reviewing so far,sry I haven't really gotten around to reviewing all that much.But I took a look at ch. 7 not too long ago and I'm planning on looking at ch. 8 after this.Anywho,do you know MoonGoddess0808?You guys have very eeriely similiar names...weird,lol

Margie:No need to worry,I've haulted my other TT story for the time being and plan on trying to focus here.Beware,sometimes I make silly and pointless snap decisions that I never follow through with.And if I do,it's usually only 'cuz I have to and I'm rambling aren't I?Lolz,c ya.

Moongoddess0808:Um,thanks for the triple review on my last chapters -mutters- Even if it wasn't necessary...uh...nevermind.Lolz,I appericate it.Say,you're not by any chance related to Moonlady9...are you?Seriously,you're usernames are so oddly close I might think you're... -pauses and preforms the shifty eye technic- I'll be watching...lolz!

Well,enough jibber,jabber...time for ch. three,tries,troi!I'm bilingual,fluent in English,Spanish and I know a good portion of French,minor German.

Continueing...

Watching with ever growing self-indulgence,Slade could barely sit still as he observed his first offical plan going well underway and that everyone was once again unprepared to be seduced by someone they thought they could trust.The idea seemed to stretch out into an endless trail of oppurtunitys and direction,as Red X now had Robin in his reach.

"The only way to completely eliminate the Titans for good,is to pick them off slowly and carefully,one-by-one,"he spoke out to himself contrivantly and getting to his feet,strolled over to admire the first phase of everything he had worked so hard for the last year coming to pass,"And once thier out in the open and vurenable without the former leadership of Robin,thier friendship will either deteriorate into nothing but confusion and distrust or hopefully he can pull it off fully and lead them straight into thier own demise.And as soon as that happens,I'll time for my even bigger plan."

Back At The Show-All Auditorium...

Starfire floated catiously among the many entertainment centers and wide-screene plasima televisions,as an unfamiliar feeling started to knot within her and for some reason or another,made her more on edge then she cared to find herself.It was as though something were taking place without her or anyone else knowing,something horrible that she wasn't going to be able to prevent nor aviod.But the only problem was,she didn't know what it was.

With a twitchy hand,she reached down to feel the cool plastic surface of her communicater and raising it to her mouth,proceeded to report withthe slighty unsure feeling still crawling up inside of her,"Starfire to Robin..."she whiserpered in a low voice,as she gently drifted down towards the Earth and the eeriely,silenced response that followed her words made her even more nervous,"Starfire to Robin...do you read me?I cannot find any trace of a bomb so far."

But with no awnser heard,Starfire took a deep breath and releasing it,got back to her assignment by continueing to check around random and even complicated-looking machines while humming softly to an old Tamarian folk song she had known as a child to try and calm her nerves.I worry too much,she thought to herself reassuringly,poking curiously at alarge silver box that was only on display on top of a wall of other boxes.Eyeing one of the other boxed-up ones carefully,she discovered it was some sort of VHS,DVD,PS2 and MP3 player built in to one.However,she nearly keeled over once her verdant eyes caught the price,$799.99 but it was the sound of a high-pitched scream that made her jump.

"Raven!"Starfire cried her friend's name anxiously,loosing complete interest in the over-priced machine and swooping out of her store,started towards the direction in which she had heard it coming from.Whizzing through the main lobby,she found the shop not far with the sign that read 'Art Displays And Auctions' and saw a pale-looking Raven clutching herself in shookenly next to a folded-up canvas leaning againist the wall,"Raven,"she inquired her friend softly,trying her best not to alarm her more,"What has happened?Are you alright?"

However,the seventeen-year-old was too shocked and breathless that she couldn't even begin to speak.Her deep azure-purpurate eyes were widened with horror lining them and her breathing was coming out in short,mercurial gasps.As if she had witnessed something beyond anyone's comprehension and to speak it out loud could be too unstable for anyone else to know.But refusing to let even that knowledge stop her,Starfire pulled her friend's arm over her shoulder and carefully began to support Raven's,as well as her own,weight.Holding down the urge to shout out for as not to activate the boom that she assumed may still have been inside,Starfire started to walk with Raven steadily towards and out the enterance,that's when she spotted Cyborg and Beast Boy racing towards the two of them hurriedly.

"What's going on?"Cyborg asked promptly,taking in the sight of a worried Starfire and a completely dazed-looking Raven,"OK,"he began slowly,keeping whatever surprised feelings that aroused within him unexpressed so as not to cause anymore damange what appeared to be an already mixed situtation,"Why did Raven scream and what happened to her?"

Starfire sighed unwittingly,"I do not know,"she admitted with concern still etched in her face,as she glanced over to re-examine Raven,"I just heard her scream loudly and when I came to where she was...she cannot speak so far and wears a face of one who is frightend."

"Dude,"Beast Boy intervened in a impromptu voice,his dark emerald eyes caught on the girl he secretly had feelings for's completely blanched face,"She looks like she hasn't slept in four months..."but he allowed his words to fall flat,as he came over and offered to help Starfire by slinging her other arm around his neck,"So you didn't see anything that made her scream?"

"No."Starfire reclaimed more flusteredly,her face and voice becoming increasingly tightened withg reatly bothered tension for the guy she could never cease thinking of,who she could never at nearly any given time nowadays care about,"Ohhh...where could Robin be right now?"

"Right here,Starfire,"Came a slightly exasperated but almost identical voice and as they all turned as one,saw Robin moving somehow charyily down the stairs as he went,"I didn't manage to locate the bomb but once I heard Raven scream,I didn't want to take off running or anything to set off anything,"he told them as he approached closer,his eyes darting from face-to-face in unsure glances,"Because of course we don't know what might trigger it to go off or even how it got here in the first place..."

Starfire found herself making eye contact with Robin also,"Raven requires medical attention,something has brought her into this almost zombified-like state,"even as she told him this was concern towards her friend's health evident in her eyes and voice,something inside of her didn't permitt her to look at Robin in the eyes,something she didn't know hot to explain,still she went on resistantly,"I found her this way,we should leave right now."

Without no more words exchanged,the team started together out of the huge Auditorium together and knew they would explain that they hadn't found,detected or heard anything unusal but just to warn officers not to take any risks until they could be back after they had gotten help for Raven.But unbeknownest to them,they had a lot more to worry about.As adark figure watched them leave from the many twisting and turning pipes up above and with no knowledge other then the Teen Titans were his absolute enemies to go by.He knew what he must dedicate his life too.

My gosh...what'll happen now?Find out in ch. 4!

LP


End file.
